Wishes of Fire
by mnahelstar
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts, the seventh years are sent back to redo their final year. Due to a twisted turn of events, Harry finds himself falling for Hermione, who's attraction seems to lie with Draco. And what about Ron? Harmony fanfic, with bit of Dramione. Give it a chance.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

"What do you mean, you aren't ready?"

"These things take time Hermione!"

"I told you, you should have gone though it with her last night! Can you not do anything right?"

"I am a teenage boy! You cannot seriously expect me to do this straight away!"

"Well if you can defeat the Dark Lord-"

"DON'T YOU DARE THERE IS A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN FIGHTING VOLDEMORT AND BREAKING UP WITH GINNY! BESIDES YOU HAVEN'T THE COURAGE TO END IT WITH RON SO STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!"

"Firstly, that's a low blow Harry. And secondly, looking at you like what?"

"You know, that disappointed look you have, with the eye roll and the frustrated sigh and the raisng your eyebrows and throwing your hands up and STOP THAT!"

"Really, Harry , you're being very childish"

AN- I know its not very good, but this is just a prologue of what will happen later on in the story. PLZ REVIEW, but no flames thank you


	2. Chapter 1-Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 1- Back to Hogwarts

"I still can't believe we never got to finish our education though." Hermione said, clearly devastated. They, the Golden Trio, were currently sitting in Ron's room in the Burrow, feasting on Chocolate Frogs and Every Flavour Beans (well, Ron was anyway). The war had ended just a couple of months prior, and the three friends were casually meeting up after a hectic time, talking about whatever came to mind. Well, Hermione was doing most of the talking and it was VERY clear what was on her mind.

"I mean", she continued, "I am glad we defeated Voldemort and saved the wizarding world and all that, but it seems incredibly unfair that we might never get to have a good job because we never did our N.E. ." Hermione, seeing Ron about to interrupt, hastily went on "Which in all honesty is ridiculous, as fighting HIM was a million times more important, I'll grant you so don't look at me like that Ron. But still, without the right qualifications, you won't be able to be an Auror Harry. Haven't you thought of that?"

"Well, now that you come to mention it Hermione, I'm pretty sure that defeating the darkest wizard in centuries has got to earn me some extra credit." Replied Harry drily, rolling over on to his side, as the bed he lay on creaked. "Besides, you should stop worrying so much. You're still a kid, remember? I suggest you start acting like one, before I get Fred and George to take you to their shop for the weekend." AN- FRED DID NOT DIE. NEITHER DID SIRIUS, REMUS, TONKS OR DOBBY. I KNOW THIS IS A BIG CHANGE FROM THE STORY, BUT PLZ WORK WITH ME HERE!-

Hermione shuddered. She most certainly did not want to relive THAT experience. "Alright, you win. FOR NOW." She gave Harry a look that resembled a criminal giving the stink eye to the officer that caught him before he was led away, you know, the look that screams, 'I'LL BE BACK!' Harry gave her a look that said, 'Do you know how creepy you sound/look?' She replied with an innocent 'What are you talking about?' look. He then gave her a 'Seriously, you need to grow up look'. Hermione glared at him, a look he returned. They were both locked into a staring contest.

Through all this, our oh-so-ignorant Ron was busy stuffing his face (I would say like a pig but let's not insult pigs here. I'm already being sued by the donkeys. Freedom of speech does not exist). But when he looked up and saw his best friends trying to murder each other through the power of their eyes, he did what was only natural to him. He shouted, "Oi! Did I miss something? Why are you glaring at each other like they murdered your granny?"

At this, the pair jumped and looked at him, shouted "What?" looked at each other, face-palmed, looked down and blushed. In perfect unison, which scared Ron a little. Why the blush? Only because they both realised they had just had a telepathic conversation with each other, which to me sounded very….err... lets go with unusual.

Anyway, everyone in the room was silent as the situation suddenly turned awkward, for reasons the trio could not fathom. Harry fidgeted. Hermione sighed. Ron cleared his throat. Then he said, "So, what were we talking about again? Hogwarts, right?" At this, Harry clamped a hand over Ron's mouth, but it was too late. Hermione had resumed her rant once again. Harry rolled his eyes and glared at Ron. Thanks a lot buddy. However Ron was no longer listening, his attention having become captured by a rather fine chocolate frog.

Harry sighed once more. What great friends I have, he thought, as he reached for a pack of Every Flavour Beans. He needed plenty of sugar if he was going to survive the night.


End file.
